


Ночная авантюра

by fandom Dumas Filmz 2020 (fandom_Dumas_filmz_2020), Margarido



Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers Series - Alexandre Dumas, Les trois mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers (1961)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Dumas_filmz_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Dumas%20Filmz%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margarido/pseuds/Margarido
Summary: Одно короткое свидание королевы и герцога.АУ, возможно ООС, никаких подвесок, только секс.
Relationships: Ana de Austria | Anne d'Autriche/George Villiers 1st Duke of Buckingham
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Ночная авантюра

С вершины королевского сана легко упасть на дно человеческих желаний. Безграничная власть может упереться в малейшее препятствие, в один миг вырастающее в гору. Строй верных вассалов и слуг иногда слишком отягощается доверием.

Черт дернул королеву Анну согласиться на эту авантюру! С того самого момента ей оставалось только одно – ожидание. А началось все с нескольких фраз, сказанных следом одна за другой.

«Да Бекингем небо и землю перевернет ради одной ночи с вами!» – для красного словца никому не запрещено преувеличивать.

«А королю интересны только его пироги и охота», – эти слова и так носятся по королевству.

«И Ришелье давно пора указать его место», – в сотый раз!

«А давайте сделаем это, Ваше Величество!»

О, сколько раз Анна обещала себе не вестись на сумасшедшие идеи герцогини де Шеврез!.. Но разве можно устоять – то ли перед красотой англичанина, то ли перед трепетом дерзкой интриги?

Анна ждет ночи. Гаснут свечи, расходятся придворные дамы, тишина и темнота окутывают королевскую опочивальню... ровно до того момента, как с легким щелчком приоткрывается потайная дверь и в нее проскакивает огонек свечи. Анна зажмуривается и чувствует запах духов герцогини.

– Идемте. Он ждет, – шепот еле слышен, но в ушах королевы он звучит как набат. И теплая рука герцогини берет ее за ледяную ладонь, тянет из постели в темноту узкого коридора. Анну потряхивает то ли от волнения, то ли от холода – на ней одна рубашка и тонкий пеньюар. Коридор кажется бесконечным, но когда они упираются в низкую дверь, королева думает, что до решимости ей не хватает еще хотя бы минуты. Герцогиня ласково подталкивает внутрь, и Анна теряется: а если это ловушка?! Ведь герцогиня сможет в любой момент сбежать, сможет вымолить королевское прощение, а она… Ей останется лишь покорно взойти на плаху.

Но мысли и страхи вылетают из головы, стоит услышать короткое восклицание «Анна, любовь моя!», произнесенное с диким, чудовищным английским акцентом. В неверном свете пары свечей она видит герцога – статного, золотоволосого, в скромном одеянии простого мушкетера.

Бекингем знает: времени в обрез, а герцогиня говорила, что Ее Величество не ждет от него сегодня возвышенных восторгов. Герцог широким шагом приближается к королеве, касается – почти с почтением – ее плеч, склоняется с поцелуем к ее полуоткрытым устам. И Анна падает с бездумное безвременье, едва ли не впервые в жизни позволяя себе забыться.

Его пальцы срывают тонкую ткань пеньюара с ее плеч, тянут вниз рубашку – Анна не противится. Спиной она прижата к холодной – ледяной для ее распаленного тела – стене, а камзол герцога грубо трется о нежную кожу ее груди и живота. Он целует ее глубоко, влажно, непристойно, размазывая свою и ее слюну по щекам, кусая губы, не давая вдохнуть. Руками герцог жадно – будто боясь не успеть за отведенные часы – оглаживает тело Анны, подхватывает ее под бедра, приподнимает так, что ей не остается ничего иного, как обхватить любовника ногами и руками, повиснув на нем. Герцог отрывисто ругается, и Анна с нервным смехом откидывает голову: кто бы еще посмел так выражаться при ней! Чьему бы еще голосу она простила бы и большее! Он зажимает ее у стены, держит одной рукой, а второй торопливо развязывает штаны. Анна громко, безудержно стонет, когда он входит в нее – да, правду говорила герцогиня о крепком английском достоинстве! Королеве на мгновение кажется, что он слишком велик для нее, но это чувство проходит под наплывом экзальтированной страсти.

«Завтра вся спина будет в царапинах», – думает она отстранено и тут же теряет эту мысль. Герцог движется резкими, размашистыми толчками, не давая опомниться, доводя ее исступление до слез и невозможности нормально дышать. Он останавливается и выходит из нее лишь затем, чтобы переместиться на кровать.

– Разденься, – просит его королева, глядя снизу вверх. Герцог снимает камзол, стягивает штаны вместе с чулками и сапогами, стаскивает через голову рубашку. Анна следит за его движениями, нетерпеливо сжимает бедра, покусывает палец. Даже если бы тело герцога не было совершенным, сейчас она бы додумала его до форм Аполлона. Она раздвигает колени, когда он склоняется, дает ему снова оказаться внутри и притягивает к себе теснее. Анна утыкается лицом в его шею, дышит запахом его тела и пряных духов. Ей кажется жизненно важным плотнее прижаться своей кожей к его, испачкаться в его поте, отчаянно пытаться слиться с ним в один изнуряюще взбудораженный организм.

Ей не хватает его движений. Анна решительно толкает герцога в плечо, и он послушно опрокидывается на спину. Анна не вслушивается, что он восторженно лепечет, когда она усаживается на него верхом. Ее не устраивает, что герцог рвется то сжать ее ягодицы, то приласкать грудь. Она отнимает его руки от своего тела и опирается на них. Так можно отклоняться как угодно – как удобно и нужно ей самой. Анна смотрит на лицо герцога, любвеобильный изгиб губ, прилипшие ко лбу волосы – закрывает глаза и отдается своим ощущениям ровно до того момента, как уже не может сдержать стон. Она отпускает его, вскидывает руки за голову – свободная, сильная, счастливая, – и падает в объятия герцога, не обращая внимания на еще несколько резких толчков с его стороны.

Анна лежит, тяжело дыша, недолго. Она встает, а герцогу кажется, что его покидает богиня – так прекрасно ее тело, так легко она движется. С пола она подбирает и спешно натягивает одежду.

– Анна!

Она оборачивается, улыбаясь, и бросается к нему. Долго целует в губы, а затем ей в голову приходит шальная мысль, и она впивается жадным, хищным поцелуем ему в шею. Он разочарованно стонет, когда она отстраняется, но на его коже остается темнеющее пятно – пусть и короткая, но живая память об этой ночи.

– Мне пора, – говорит она тихо и пропадает: уходит прочь, возвращается в свою спальню по короткому потайному коридору.

Анна просыпается утром в урочный час. Только синяки под глазами выдают бессонную ночь. Это больше никогда не должно повториться.

Бекингем несется на перекладных в Лондон – одному дьяволу известно, как он обеспечил себе алиби на эти дни.

Мадам де Шеврез втайне гордится и жалеет только об одном: Ришелье так и не узнал об этом маленьком приключении...


End file.
